


Keep my glass full until morning light

by Alesaaz



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, Gen, Hints of drepession, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, brief mention of Scott McCall - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-10
Updated: 2014-10-10
Packaged: 2018-02-20 15:43:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2434181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alesaaz/pseuds/Alesaaz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles doesn't deal well with the aftermath of the Nogitsune</p>
            </blockquote>





	Keep my glass full until morning light

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by Chandelier from Sia.  
> Hear it if you want, is an amazing song
> 
> This is the first thing I write and share if you liked it or not, if you see some mistake or you just want to voice your opinion then feel free to do so. You can also tell me where I can improve, It'll be greatly appreciated. 
> 
> Not beta'd

“Stiles” someone screams my name Chad, chuck? I don’t remember, Scott fidgets by my side “are you going out tonight with us? Last night was amazing, man”

“Are you going out tonight again? You’ve been doing this almost every day this past few weeks” Scott whispers, and gives me a look like disappointment and concern, we’ve been over this a lot of times, “do you understand what you’re doing to yourself?” I give my back to him.

“Yeah I think I wil,l tell me the time dude!” I answer Chad (chuck? I don’t care), I rather not look at Scott he just doesn’t understand.

…

“Man you’re completely wasted” chuck (his actual name) says, more like stammers through his words, and isn’t it funny? Why is he so blurry and what is he saying?  
“what’re you saying?” I manage to drag out.

“Do you want some of this man? It’s fucking amazing” He shouts at the end, showing me some pills.

“Sure” I say with a big smile “what wrong could it do?” Yeah, what could go wrong?

As long as its helps me go on, as long as it helps me forget.

I can’t feel anything

…

We stumble into a dark room, hands roaming all over each other, tongues darting in and out of hot wet mouths, moans and gasp being ripped from each other, he does with a muffled groan, I do after with a shout, who cares where we are? Who cares who is he?  
I still can’t feel anything.

…

I have no idea how much I’ve had, but I’m having so much fun, I feel so good, in the higher place of my life, this is where I’m supposed to be, this is how I’m supposed to feel, what does it matters what happens tomorrow, if I’m still dead or alive? Tonight is what I’m supposed to be, tonight there’s no worries, no sadness, no anger, tonight there’s nothing, nothing nothing.

…

Finally I’m coming down for the high, is morning already? What time is it? And where am I exactly?, Chuck is at my side, his head in his hands, “hey Chuck, do You have more of those pills from last night?” he groans before lifting his head slightly, “sorry man, they fly out, and so did you by the way” he chuckles slightly and groans again.

I just need more, something more, I don’t want to remember, I don’t want these memories to plague me again. “You know where I can find them?” I feel a headache start to kick in, or maybe it was there all along. “no man sorry, I think I’ll better go home, You should too, dude”.

If I’m lucky tonight I can go back to feeling nothing.

…

I’m finally home, dad’s not here, he’s working doubles again, he hasn’t realized that I’m not staying with Scott like I’ve been telling him, I can hide things really well when I want to.

I’ll just go to bed, hopefully this headache will be strong enough to dull all other senses, to help focus on that instead of the memories I want to avoid. Hopefully I’ll fall asleep before that.

I just want to feel nothing.


End file.
